New Ship, New Era
by Jayjet777
Summary: The US front of the Abyssal war was virtually over, but towards the end, a new type of carrier Kanmusu, known as a Super-carrier, is assigned to the Fifth Assault Force. Will this amount of firepower change the tide of battle, or will it become the beginning of a new era of combat?
1. The New Ship in Town

Name: Jay Brown

Spirit: CVN-68 USS Nimitz

Planes: F-14, F/A-18E, F-35, E/A-18G, A-6E, E-2C Hawkeye, S-3, C-2 Greyhound

Defensive/Offensive Armorment:

2x Sea Sparrow missile pods

2x RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missiles

2x PHALANX CWIS Gatling guns

4x 25mm Mk. 38 Auto-canon turrets

10x .50 cal. Turret emplacements

 **Kitsap Naval District**

The admiral of the Pacific American Kanmusu sends his new Aircraft carrier to the hot zone of the Abyssals attack. He Contacts the Japanese Admiral in Kure and both agree that this could be great test for the new carrier. A few days after he calls the new Carrier to his quarters and gives him the news.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" The large ship asked as he walked in.

"Yes, I finally found a fleet for you, but it's not in America." He said. The face of the new carrier lowered.

"But, regardless, I found a fleet for you, here is the message." He reached in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the carrier. He read it carefully, and the more he read, the bigger his smile became.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is a Japanese fleet. Also, you're sending me into the hot zone of Abyssal attacks." He said excitedly. The admiral smiled and nodded.

"Jay, listen, all my ships in the northern pacific are good as they are, we really don't need another ship in those waters, I've tried sending you to the other fleets, but they also dint want another ship. So, now you get your chance, go out there and show them what a great carrier you are, understood?" The admiral said.

"Yes, sir!" The carrier said, saluting. He was given permission to leave and he headed out. The admiral watched the shipboy depart from his window.

"God speed, Nimitz, God Speed."

Nimitz headed at full speed out the District, fully packed. After a few hours he was in open waters and set course towards the Kure Naval district. He decided to launch one of his E-2C Hawkeye planes for safe keeping. He kept on pushing for Kure, making use of the extra food he packed. He also decided to stay close to land in case he decided to dock for a night.

After about 2 days of sailing He crossed into the hot zone of the Abyssals seas. He launched his Hawkeye again, but this time he got a warning. Two fights of unidentified aircraft coming in his direction. Even though, they could be Japanese, the likelihood of Japanese aircraft being this far north was almost impossible. He readied his first aircraft on the bow, a flight of F-14 interceptors. He slid his glasses down, which doubled as a radar, they showed it to be a flight of carrier based aircraft.

"Launching!" He shouted as he released his arrow, which then transformed into a flight of 2 F-14's. They did a quick climb and intercepted the flight, which was indeed abyssal aircraft. They did a quick climb and intercepted the flight, which was indeed abyssal aircraft. Soon afterward, the burning wrecks all the abyssal planes came down into the sea. The two F-14's came back, landing on his deck shield, and morphing back into a single arrow.

 **Kure Naval District, 1 Day Later**

Nimitz Sailed into the Naval District, which was bustling with tugs and warships alike. There other ships in the harbor, and he constantly had to blow his horn to keep them from hitting him. Of course, without the blowing of the horn, the shipboy was big enough to see, if the other ships would pay attention. He got to the dock, detaching his fighting equipment and heading to the Admirals quarters.

He arrived at the quarters, and saw a note on his door. It read, _If you are the Nimitz, and you're reading this, this means I am not here to welcome your arrival, this is all you need to know about your group..._ He continued to read it carefully, it explained the group he was in and where to find them, it also explained where he was staying.

"Assault Force Five, huh?" He asked himself. He shrugged and followed the directions. As he wandered the corridors of the he noticed that most of the ships were shorter thank him, which made him feel very uncomfortable. He kept on walking until he bumped into another ship, a destroyer by the looks of it. He looked down and saw that he had knocked her over.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" The large carrier said as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine thanks, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new ship?" The girl asked.

"Why yes, I am. I am CVN-68 USS Nimitz. I've been assigned to the Fifth Assault Force. Do you mind showing me where they might be?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm actually the flagship of Assault Five, Fubuki." she said, nervously.

"Oh, sweet. Do you happen to know where this location is, then?" He showed her the note, and she pointed out the direction where he should go.

"Where can I meet you again? I really want to meet the rest of the force." He said.

"Well, how about tomorrow afternoon, during lunch time." She said.

"Works for me. See ya tomorrow!" He said before he walked off. He walked in the direction Fubuki pointed him in. Soon he came to a house that seemed unoccupied. He walked inside and saw that there was a futon in a room separate from the front room. _I think I'm going to like it here._ He thought. He unpacked his stuff, flopped down on the futon and went to sleep.


	2. The Best Carrier

**Naval District**

The next day, Nimitz was up early and decided to go for an early morning run. He left his house and ran along the road by the dorms. Huffing along he looked up and spotted some planes flying overhead. _Wait, those are zero's. Interesting._ He followed the zero's until he came to a house where he saw an arrow being launched and turning into planes. _So, there are other large carriers here, I thought it would just be escort carriers._ He walked to the door and knocked on it. He heard them talk for a minute, then a girl in a blue skirt and white shirt, with what seemed to be some sort of chest armor, answered the door. She seemed surprised that a shipboy knocked on the door.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"I'm CVN-68 USS Nimitz, Supercarrier. And I wanted to ask if I could join you in some target practice?" She was even more surprised at that idea that a male Kanmusu carrier even existed, she was at a loss for words.

"Well? Oh, I'm sorry, who might you be?" He asked politely. Then another shipgirl, most likely her sister ship, came to the door. She wore a red version of the clothes her sister wore. Her hair was considerably longer than that of her sister's. _Damn, she's cute._ He thought.

"I'm sorry if my sister was rude, you must be that new ship everyone was talking about yesterday." She said in a calm voice. "I'm Akagi, this is my sister, Kaga." She extended a hand and Nimitz shook it.

"I'm CVN-68 USS Nimitz, Supercarrier. But you can just call me Nimitz." He said starting to blush. Akagi laughed a little before saying something again.

"You're probably here because of the planes flying over, if you want, you can use our range. I'm curios to see what aircraft you have." Akagi said.

"What?!" Kaga said surprised. "You can't just allow another ship to use our range, let alone into our house!" She said, with an almost panicky, but angry tone.

"He's a fellow carrier, and he's new. Besides, it's a nice change of pace from the visits we get from the other ships." Akagi retorted.

"But what makes him so special?!"

"I have my own AA defense battery" Nimitz said. Kaga had a defeated look on her face after he said that.

"Touché, but is it good to withstand our full attack?" She asked with a serious look on her face. Her eyes were boring into his soul. _Cute, but scary at times. Duely noted._ He thought.

"How about later today, in front of the all the ships. This'll make a great debut." Nimitz said, giving the same look back. "Shake on it, if I win, you let me visit whenever I want. If I lose, I'll stay clear of your presence." He extended his hand. She shook it, and Nimitz continued his run. _Now I hope all that training pays off._

 **Training ground, mid afternoon**

The shore was crowded with shipgirls awaiting the battle of the carriers. Akagi and Kaga were both ready on the shore, bows in hand and arrows at the ready.

"Kaga are you sure this is a good Idea? I mean, if this ship does completely obliterate our air wing, we could be out of action for weeks." Akagi explained.

"It's a bit too late now, look." She pointed to a fully armored Nimitz, coming right at the shore. He stopped and nodded at Kaga.

"Ready when you are, Kaga." He said. She pulled back on the bow, with the arrow attached, as well as Akai, who reluctantly sighed and joined her sister.

"Ready AA Defense!" Nimitz shouted. He got into a position where he could take a beating and last longer. He moved his shield into a defensive position. Kaga and Akagi fired, the arrows turned into Type 99 dive bombers and Zero's. They sped towards the supercarrier. He relaxed, angled his deck shield, and closed his eyes.

"Opening up!" The PHALANX system opened on the dive bombers, completely erasing them from the sky, then the SAM missiles were launched and they hit with deadly accuracy. More planes started to come, but met with the same end. Nimitz just laughed every time he brought one down. Zero, gone. Type 99, gone. B5N2, gone. This continued for a while until Akagi, suggested that they stop.

"Sister, we should stop, this is a battle we can't win." Kaga still fired off her arrows, determined to win. But every squadron of planes she sent up was met by the deadly array of weapons fired from Nimitz, who was barely breaking a sweat. This continued for about 20 more minutes, when Kaga ran out of arrows.

"Are you done yet?" Nimitz asked with a smug expression on his face. He saw Kaga glare at him with a murderous look.

"Alright, you win." She grumbled. She walked off while her sister ship stayed behind. The other shipgirls were impressed by the AA defensive batteries of the supercarrier. Nimitz came close to shore and stopped in front of the crowd, who was cheering.

"You should join the carrier group, or a higher-ranking group at least." Akagi said. "You put up a valiant effort, and came out on top."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick with assault five. They are who I was assigned to." He said, smiling. "Hey, is it ok if I show my airpower, or should it wait until they actually need to see it?"

"That's your choice, we are on a shooting range, you know." She said.

"I think I'll save it for later." He said, before heading back.

 **Naval District, Later that evening**

Nimitz was sitting on his roof, waiting for the sun to set. It was something he rarely did, usually because it was always rainy back home, but when it was clear, he would go to the highest point where he could see the sun, and sit there until it set.

"Nimitz!" he heard another ship call out. He got startled and nearly fell off. He looked and saw Fubuki and a few other shipgirls walking by.

"Where is he, he wanted to meet you guys." He heard her say. He got up the courage to say hello, climbed off his roof and walked over.

"You called? Well here I am." He said, causing the entire group to turn around. The girls all walked up to him.

"So, this is Assault Force Five, well ladies it's an honor to meet you. I am CVN-68 USS Nimitz, Supercarrier, otherwise known as Nimitz." He Bowed, and they bowed back.

"Nice to meet you, Nimitz. I am Shokaku, and this is my sister Zuikaku." She gestured to both.

"These is the other destroyers, Ooi and Kitikami." Fubuki said, gesturing to the twin sisters, both waving.

"You must be a battleship" He said to the taller girl, who was still a bit shorter than him.

"That's right! I'm Kongou, nice to meet you Nimitz!" She said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you as well, all of you. Maybe in a few days, we will sortie." He saluted them. Fubuki smiled and saluted back, as well the other ships. "I promise to be the best carrier I can be." He said.

"I know you will, Nimitz. We all do."


	3. Nimitz's First Battle

**Naval District Cafeteria**

The ships of assault force five were in the middle of eating when they were approached by Kongo.

"Assault Five, you need to be on standby for the next sortie. This includes you Nimitz." His eyes lit up with excitement. _Yes, finally! Some action! Baptism by Fire! Wait, Akagi and Kaga already did that._ T

"Sounds good Kongo-san." He replied. After they finished eating, they headed for the sortie area, Nimitz beaming with a bright smile. The group of 8 ships came to the area and waited for the permission to launch.

 **Sortie Bay**

"Now we play the waiting game…" Nimitz said. After a few minutes passed his expression changed from happy, into a serious look. The other girls started to notice.

"Nimitz? Are you ok, your starting to scare me a little." One of the cruisers asked. He just responded with a thumb up, and kept staring at the wall. _Come on, just give us the order. Please, I just want to launch._ He thought.

"Assault force Five, you have permission to Sortie, launch immediately!" The smile came back onto his face as he took to the pedestal. The 8, ship force launched without any delay, Nimitz being the first one out. A few miles from the District, they got into formation, surrounding the supercarrier.

 **Mission Area**

"Fubuki, is it ok if I launch my scout aircraft." Nimitz asked. Fubuki nodded and, Kongo, being at the front, moved out the way. Nimitz grabbed an arrow with a screw on the fins and set it on his bow.

"Hawkeye away!" He pulled back and launched the Arrow, which transformed into an E-2C Hawkeye. The other ships looked on in awe as the planes soared into the clouds. He then launched 4 F-14's which followed the Hawkeye.

"What were those?!" Fubuki asked.

"That's my scout plane, its capable of detecting both air and ship targets from long range, and the four planes were some of my fighters, which work in conjunction with the hawkeye to attack any air threat within 100 or more miles." Nimitz explained as they sailed along. The other ships looked at him with impressed, but confusing looks. Fubuki just smiled and pretended to know what he was talking about.

"That's…. cool!" She replied. Nimitz slid down the pair of glasses on his face, which doubled as a radar scope. Without the hawkeye, he can detect threats up to 50 miles away, but with the hawkeye his range was almost quadrupled. Something then popped up on his radar. A flight of about 30 unidentified aircraft.

"Fubuki! Large flight of enemy aircraft, one-two-five miles from the fleet. Shall I give the order for my fighters to intercept?" He asked. Again, she nodded. "Alright, Hawkeye, vector Tomcat to blast them into the next dimension!" Soon all the enemy radar blips that were enemy aircraft were gone, replaced by a newer threat, ships.

"what?! Abyssals, less than 5 miles away!" Then his internal alarm sounded, and he moved his deck shield up. Over his shield he could see the ships, 4 battleships, 2 heavy cruisers and a carrier.

"Looks like they also found out about your coming, Nimitz! Cause they brought their big guns!" Kongou said, jokingly. The Abyssals fired their shells, and the PHALANX system opened fire on the shells. The tracers were seen from a mile away, as most of the shells fell prey to the CWIS.

"Quad launching, Growlers, Super Hornets, Intruders, and Vikings!" Nimitz shouted. He loaded four arrows onto his bow string, pulled back and let them fly. Meanwhile the rest of the group had opened fire on the Abyssals. The bombers and attackers made their runs on the abyssal fleet, sinking both the cruisers and a battleship.

"3 ships down! Launching Sea Sparrows!" He grabbed a pair of throwing knifes and threw them at one of the battleships, hitting with deadly accuracy.

"Keep on them! Keep Firing!" Fubuki shouted. The fire fight went on for some time, then an abyssal snuck up on the group and lunged for Kongou.

"Kongou!" Nimitz shouted, as he jumped in front of the Abyssal destroyer, taking the shell. He snatched the Abyssal from mid-air and ripped it in half in a blind rage from the pain. He grabbed his stomach, as he had been winded from the shot. Zuikaku saw him and went to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, a look of worry in her eyes. He looked up and nodded. He got up and continued launching planes. Soon the remaining abyssal retreated into a nearby rain squall.

"We've got them on the run, lets head back everyone!" Fubuki shouted. The rest of the ships turned back, but Nimitz stayed. They stopped and looked back at the supercarrier that had taken a shell for a battleship. Zuikaku skated backed to him and stood by him.

"What's the matter?" She asked him. He didn't answer, he just stared into the squall, as if he had just lost something important wishing for it to come back. Zuikaku signaled the other to head back, while she tried to talk to him. She grabbed his hand and decided to try and pull him back. The touch of her hand knocked him out of whatever trance he was in. He looked down at the carrier trying to pull him, and started blushing.

"Um, Zuikaku, your kind of pulling me." Nimitz said, nervously. "I can move on my own." The carrier let go of his hand and sped off back to the District. He laughed to himself a little and chased after her, easily catching up to her and passing her up. He turns spins going backwards, faces her and does a quick salute, before speeding away.

 **Naval District**

Nimitz is in a Repair pool, laying there with a book as he waits for his time to be up. Kongou walks past and gets into the pool next to his. She gets in and relaxes, after a few minutes of silence, she turns to Nimitz.

"Hey, Nimitz, thanks for earlier, I can't believe you took a shell for me, even though…"

"Yeah, you're a battleship, I'm a carrier, can we just let this whole thing slide." He said hastily starting to blush again. She noticed and giggled, causing him to blush even more. He hears the timer go off.

"Well, my times up, nice talk, gotta go!" He said, rushing out the water. He grabbed his towel and quickly wrapped it around his body. He rushed out the area and into the changing room. He leaves the building and heads to the carrier house, but decides to try something even better. And began working on something for them.


	4. You wanna Tango? Lets Tango!

**Admirals Office**

"You wanted to see me sir?" Asked Nimitz as he walked in.

"Yes, you're a big enough carrier to go out and do patrols by yourself. You clearly can hold your own and you can stay up for days on end. If you need backup, just request it before you head out." He said.

"But, sir. Where exactly am I supposed to go patrol?" The supercarrier asked. The admiral turned around and looked at him warmly.

"You really like them, don't you? Well how about this, Assault Five has priority if they ask, but you still have to go out and fight. Ok?" He said. Nimitz saluted and walked out.

"Well, if there's a sortie, I'm always ready for it." He said as he walked out. He went out the door and saw a Secretary ship walk by. She nodded at him before walking into the admiral's quarters. He listened to them for a while before the secretary ship walked out. She turned around to face him.

"You wanted a sortie? You got one, I'll brief you along the way." He followed her as they walked to the briefing room.

"So, what's the mission, um, who are you?"

"Firstly, its Nagato. Secondly, we picked up a large strike force heading in our direction, about 30 ships." She explained. "We need to match the strike force, which means you're going out there, with the 3rd torpedo squadron and a few battleships. Kongou, Hiei, and Haruna. You will be the only carrier. Your forces should be enough to not only cripple, but obliterate the ships in this force." She said. He only nodded in agreement. _Already gonna be one of my tougher battles._

 **Briefing Room**

Nagato and Nimitz entered the room, and everyone quieted down.

"Alright, the Abyssals are sending force of 30 or more ships towards the district. Haruna, Hiei, Kongou, and the 3rd torpedo squadron will be assisting Nimitz with destroying the force. He will be leading this attack." She said.

"I am?" he asked, surprised.

"He is?" Asked the other ships in unison.

"Yes, so make sure to follow his orders. You are dismissed." She left the room.

"Well are you girls gonna just sit there are what! Let's go!" He said. The girls all got up and headed for the sortie bay. Nimitz followed. _This time, I won't hold back. Time to show these abyssal who they're messing with._ He thought.

 **Mission AO**

The fleet of nine ships sailed out in the direction of the Abyssal forces. Nimitz was leading the charge, ready to unleash the beast.

"Hawkeye away!" He shot the arrow and the Hawkeye soared into the clouds. He launched his Tomcats and few hornets.

"Enemy surface fleet one-zero miles north of our position, launching Growlers and intruders!" He said. He changed his direction and the fleet followed. His strike package was launched and the battle was in full swing.

"Fubuki, take the torpedoes in close and launch them, ill draw their fire!" He shouted. "Kongo, you and your sister provide long range Bombardment for the destroyers and I!"

"Roger! Open Fire!" The 14-inch guns of the Kongou sisters opened up on the Abyssals, who closed the distance quite quickly. Nimitz began to launch his attackers, which overwhelmed the Abyssal forces. Soon the bombers ran out of ordinance, which gave them an opening to return fire.

" _sink…that….carrier….."_ said the main battleship abyssal. They all focused fire on the carrier. The PHALANX system took down most of the shells, the ones that got through hit his deck shield.

"Ok, you wanna tango? Then lets tango!" He said, lowering his shield and taking out his knifes. He lunged forward with a speed that has never been seen by a carrier. The Abyssals tried to keep up with the fast-moving carrier, but by the time they were on target, they were destroyed. The other ships stopped firing after they realized that the carrier was the one destroying the ships from point blank range.

"Wow! He so quick for such a big ship!" Hiei said. He quickly moved from ship to ship. A destroyer, sliced in half. Torpedo cruiser, sliced in half. He worked his way to the carrier, destroying the ships as he got closer. The carrier began to retreat, but Nimitz caught up to her and grabbed her by the neck, and pulled her close.

"You will NEVER, sail in these waters again. If I catch you or any Abyssal in these waters again, I will come for you, and I won't show you any mercy." He let go of her and she sped away. The other ships in Nimitz's group all came up to him. He was breathing heavily breathing and bent over. Kongou put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nimitz, that was amazing! I never saw a carrier move that fast or even get that close to a battleship." She exclaimed.

"You were amazing poi!" Yuudachi said. The other destroyers agreed and congratulated the carrier.

"Let's head back to base, our mission is done" he said, before standing up fully and leading the way.

 **Later that day….**

Nimitz was relaxing in a repair pool, slowly getting better. _I don't know what I did wrong. I feel good but I feel bad, I just killed so many Abyssals. They may be our enemy, but I want them to be friends._ Suddenly, Kongou got in the pool next to him, which broke his train of thought.

"Hey, you did great today. Everyone here knows about our sortie. I only have one question, though." She said.

"Shoot."

"How are you able to stay at almost full energy all the time?" Nimitz was silent, she quietly waited for an answer, but she got none. Nimitz's timer went off, he climbed out the pool and went to the changing area. Before he left, he wrote down a simple answer on a piece of paper. _Nuke._

He walked back to his house, looking out to the sea. He stopped and sat down on the edge of the dock. _When did I become this monster?_ He thought. The image of the Abyssal carrier's face imprinted on his mind. _No, I'm a Kanmusu. I fight for the freedom of the sea, no matter the cost._

"What're you doing here?" he was startled by the voice and turned around to see Fubuki.

"Oh, Fubuki, don't startle me like that. Anyway, I'm just in thought." He said.

"About what?" She asked. Nimitz sighed and invited her to sit with him.

"I just can't shake the feeling that what I did today was wrong. I can still see her face, terrified. I just.." She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen, I know what you mean, but we have to fight. Eventually we will free the oceans from the Abyssals. Just be the best ship you can be and you'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek, and started to head back.

"What was that for?!" Nimitz asked blushing.

"Just to say good job for today." She smiled and walked off. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._


	5. Nightmare

**Solomon Islands, One month Later….**

Nimitz was cruising along the coast of one of the Islands, ahead of the fifth assault force. He was humming the Navy anthem cruising along when his hawkeye sent message to him. _Enemy surface fleet nearby, heading 100 at 25 knots. 50 miles from your location._ He began to ready his strike force, before noticing something was wrong, like another ship was close by. A little too close.

"Hawkeye, are there any other ships in this area?" He asked. _No friendly surface vessel within 1-0-0 miles._ He sent a quick roger out and continued to ready his arrows for launch.

"Launching Growlers and Intruders!" He pulled back and the bow, releasing it after he was confident his Hawkeye was right. The arrows transformed into a 4-ship flight of 2 growlers and 2 intruders. After a while only one plane returned, A growler, which was damaged. The small plane landed on his deck shield and reformed back into an arrow. _I can't keep sending out planes like that. I need to wait for the rest of the force._ He thought, looking at the nearby island. _I guess I'll go take a quick nap. RTB hawkeye._ The hawkeye returned a short time later and he headed for the island.

He arrived on the island and walked ashore, his water skates turning into shoes. He sat down on the sand and looked out to the sea, and saw a rain squall in the distance. He squinted and tried to see if anyone was in that squall. Then he saw Fubuki come out the squall, alone. Nimitz jumped to his feet and got back out on the water to meet her, but as he got closer, he noticed something seemed off about her.

"Fubuki? Are you...?" Before he could finish, she turned around and aggressively charged him. Nimitz started backing away, shaking his head.

"Don't make me do this, Fubuki. Please don't." He reached for his Sea sparrows. She got closer and closer, eventually to effective torpedo range, and launched them.

"I'm sorry…." He lunged for Fubuki, impaling her with the sea sparrows. She collapsed in his arms, and he cried out her name.

 **Naval District**

Nimitz sat up on his futon, breathing heavily and trembling. He held out his hands, which were shaking. He took deep breaths and eventually calmed down. _What the hell was that dream about? I would never sink Fubuki._ He got up and decided to go out for a walk. He walked around the district, but eventually found himself going back to his spot on the shore. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. He eventually went back to bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning, he was up bright and early, ready for his next task. He changed into his exercise clothes and went for a jog.

"Hey Nimitz!" He heard. He turned his head to see Fubuki jogging behind him. _Should I tell her about the dream? Yeah, she should know, wait! No, she doesn't._ He slowed down to let Fubuki catch up to him.

"So, Fubuki. There's something I need to ask you." He said.

"Go…Ahead!" She said between breaths.

"Do you, you know, like me?" He asked, turning red. Fubuki nearly tripped over herself when she heard that. She caught herself, and stopped. Nimitz caught up to her.

"I know, that was a stupid question. A destroyer in love with a carrier, crazy, right?" He said, then he noticed a look of embarrassment on her face. "Fubuki? You, you actually like me, don't you?" He asked. She nodded. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"I had a feeling you did, I just never thought anyone would like me." He let go and sat down. She sat down next to him.

"Let me tell you something I rarely ever told anyone. My name, my human name, is Jay." He said. "I never told anyone other than my last friend before he left port." He said.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Well, from what I've been told, he's resting peacefully at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. The story I'm told is that he went out to fight an invading abyssal fleet, and he was on the frontlines. He took about 10 dreadnaught and Battleship shells before he went under." He said starting to tear up. "They took my only friend from me, and he was the only kanmusu who knew my name, until you." He said looking at her. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged back.

"I don't want to lose you, Fubuki. No matter what, I'll do my best to protect you." He said. "I'm not losing another friend."

 **Solomon Islands, One week later**

Nimitz was ahead of the main strike force, scouting to see if any Abyssal carriers were in the region.

"Hawkeye away!" The AEW aircraft flew away and started its patrol of the area. He kept sailing in the islands, until he ran into a squall. He sighed and pushed through it.

"Jesus, just like home." He said to himself. He slid his glasses down to see if they pick up anything. Then an internal alarm told him to turn around. He quickly turned around and saw a shape in the rain. _Enemy surface fleet found, heading 030 40 knots. 9 miles from location._ His Hawkeye informed him. He turned around, ignoring the shape, but the more he kept going the closer the shape got.

"Intruders away!" He shouted, launching his bombers. The arrows transformed into a flight of 4, turned around and flew at the shape. They delivered they're payload, sinking the abyssal. Nimitz continued forward as his aircraft returned to him. He eventually broke through the squall and into clear waters, where he was greeted by the sight of an abyssal fleet.

"Nimitz to any ship that can hear me, I'm approximately 30 miles from the Solomon Islands engaged with enemy abyssal fleet. Requesting backup. Hornet and Growlers away!" He launched his aircraft, which began to make quick work of the abyssal forces. He got ready for some QQC, and charged into the formation. Using his shield and knifes, he made quick work of the Abyssal forces, with the help of his aircraft, though just before one sank, she shot off a final salvo which temporally blinded him.

"Ah, shit! I can't see!" He then felt something hit him that wasn't a normal shell. He got his vision back and saw that a dart-like object had hit his leg. He yanked it out and his vision started to get blurry. Just before he passed out, he saw the rest of his force rushing towards him, taking out the last abyssal that had hit him. He then saw Fubuki come to his side, and kneel beside him. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Fu…bu..ki…"He said, placing a hand on her cheek before passing out. He laid there on the water, not sinking, but floating. Fubuki was by his side, crying.

"What's that in his hand?" Kitikami asked. She took it and read it, her eyes growing wider as she did.

"It's some sort of knockout serum." Ooi said. She gave the syringe shell to one Haruna, who placed it somewhere to be taken back.

"Wake up….Wake up…" She hugged her unconscious friend, hoping he would wake up.


	6. Specail Force One

**Abyssal Base**

Nimitz woke up on some sort of strange bed, which looked extremely familiar. _Where am I?_ he thought. He was in his on-shore clothes, which was weird because he remembered being near the Solomon Islands when he passed out. He got out of bed and realized that he was underwater, yet somehow breathing. _Did I sink? Is this what ship hell is?_ He walked towards the door, where he was met by two Abyssal carriers.

" _What is your name, or do you want to die?!_ " Said the larger of the two. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off his feet.

" _Do I have to repeat myself? Or do I have to beat it out of you?_ " She said. He shook his head, and she dropped him. He still said nothing, and they were waiting for an answer. He looked behind her and saw Fubuki standing there, looking at him with the same eyes she had when he last saw her. The Abyssals took notice and the larger one smiled.

" _Oh, you know her, don't you? Listen, you tell us where the base is and we won't kill her. Otherwise..._ " She snapped her fingers and an Abyssal version of Fubuki appeared in front of him. " _We send her to kill you and that wretched special destroyer._ "

"You lay a hand on her and see what happens." He muttered. The Abyssal laughed.

"You, what are you gonna do. You're just a carrier. Don't tell me you have feeling for her. A carrier and a destroyer, HA! You wish." She laughed. He lunged at the Abyssal, but then Abyssal Fubuki grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into the ground.

"ah, ah, ah. Unless you want to die, I would recommend attacking me." She said. "Pin him down." Fubuki did as she was told, pinning him to the ground.

"Fu…bu…Ki… why?" She said nothing and just stared at him. "Then…you leave… me no choice…'' He said. _Wait, I'm still unconscious, and the water…omg I'm dreaming_. He realized. He gathered all his strength and tried to pry the abyssal Fubuki off him, but to no avail.

"Fubuki I think your cute!" He said, which caused the Abyssal Fubuki to blush a little and loosen up just enough for him to push her off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, one of his sea sparrows. He lunged at the smaller carrier and made quick work of her. He looked back and saw the other one start to back away.

" _Impossible, how?!" she said. "The serum isn't supposed to allow that! You should be weak!"_ She exclaimed. Nimitz pinned her down, the more she tried to get out, the harder he pinned her down.

"You don't ever threaten my friends, in my mind." He said before sinking her. He saw abyssal Fubuki run at him, then hug him.

" _I'm…Sorry."_ She said.

"I know." Nimitz responded before sinking her.

 **Naval district**

Nimitz slowly woke up and sat up, he seemed to be in some sort of infirmary. He looked to his right and saw Fubuki, sleeping in a chair by his bed. Soon a hospital ship, came in and saw that he was awake.

"Glad to see your awake." She said.

"How long have I been out?" Nimitz asked.

"About 2 days. And Fubuki here has been by your side the whole time." She said. "Ms. Fubuki, please wake up." Fubuki woke up and saw Nimitz had been awake. She hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever do something like that again!" She said. Nimitz hugged her back, after a while she let go.

"So, why was I out for so long?" He asked.

"Well whatever was in that syringe shell knocked you out…" The door opened and the rest of the ships that were on the mission with him rushed to his bedside and surrounded him.

"Nimitz! You're Okay!" Kongou shouted. She hugged the supercarrier.

"Need…air…" He said, choking as the fast battleship bear hugged him. She realized what she was doing and stopped. The other ships were talking in unison, but stopped when the Secretary ship, Nagato came into the room.

"Nimitz, by order of the Admiral, you will become the flagship of our new task force. He has named it named it Special Force One. Your new ships are due to arrive any day now." Once she finished, she handed him a list of ships that would be in his task force. He recognized only a few of them, two specifically. _Kirov-class battlecruiser, Nakhimov and Arleigh-Burke class guided missile destroyer, Arleigh-Burke. I remember them._

"What's it say?" Fubuki asked. He looked at her with affection.

"It says I'm getting to start my own fleet. So that means I won't be able to sortie with you, unless the occasion arises. I'm sorry" The room went silent, until Fubuki stood up.

"Well, it's a new start for our friend, we should be happy for him. Personally, I'll miss going on missions with you, but times are changing." Fubuki said. The Hospital ship came into the room and told the other girls to leave. They complied and said they're goodbyes.

"Mr. Nimitz, your all ready to go." She said. Nimitz hopped out of the hospital bed and walked out the infirmary. He still had the list in his hands as he made his way back to his quarters.

 **Two Days Later**

Nimitz was in Akagi's house, using the shooting range. Akagi watched as he shot off plane after plane with great accuracy.

"Wow, Impressive Nimitz. Very impressive." Akagi said. He stuck out his deck shield to let the small planes land.

"So they come back and reform into an arrow so they can be used again? Correct?" She asked.

"Exactly." He said taking a seat by the carrier. He pulled out one of each of his aircraft arrows. They all transformed into their respective aircraft.

"You already know about the tomcats and the Hawkeye, now this is a jammer." He picked up the Growler. "This plane emits a noise that is so disorienting, it can cause the destruction of an abyssal. Only Abyssals can hear it." Just then Kaga walked up to them.

"Nimitz, you have some ships that want to speak to you. Nimitz got up and began to walk to the door with his stuff.

"I'll be back and teach you more." He said on his way out. He walked of the house and was met by two ships. One was a tall boy with a crown of radar equipment. The other was a shorter girl in a sailor uniform. They both looked at him and saluted.

"Comrade Nimitz. It is good to see you in person." The shipboy said.

"Ushakov, Good to see you as well." He shook the battlecruisers hand.

"Hey, what about me!" the Destroyer shouted. Nimitz turned and patted the smaller girl on the head.

"How could I forget your adorable face, Burke." The supercarrier said. She just pushed his and out the way and hugged the carrier.

"I can't believe we get to be in a fleet together! This is great!" She shouted. Ushakov looked at Nimitz and the destroyer hugging, and had a look of confusion.

"Are you too…?"

"No, we're not a couple, Naki." He pried the destroyer off him. "Anyway, we have a of business to take care of. You guys have met the admiral, right?" The both nodded. "Good, then you must know that I'm the flagship of this new fleet. With that being said, we have to get you up to speed. Training is tomorrow at 1300 hours." Then Fubuki walked up to the group, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, hey Fubuki. Have you met my fleet?" He asked, gesturing them to introduce themselves.

"Hello! I'm DDG-51, Arleigh-Burke, Guided missile destroyer!" Arleigh-burke said saluting the special destroyer.

"I am Admiral Nakhimov, Kirov class Battlecruiser." The taller boy said.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Fubuki, special class destroyer." She said.

"Now did you want to ask me something Fubuki?" Nimitz asked, he noticed Fubuki start to smile and shake her head, then she walked away. The missile destroyer looked at Jay with sadness in her eyes.

"I thought I was the one you liked!" She said. Nakhimov just laughed, his thick Russian accent present even there.

"A destroyer with a carrier! That is to funny, comrade! Surely you can't be serious!" Nimitz playfully hit his bud in the arm. _I don't know if any carrier would even consider dating me._ Nimitz thought. _I mean they're both cute, but I can only have one. What am thinking? We should get rest for tomorrow._

 **Training ground**

"I honestly forgot how big of a ship you were, Naki." Nimitz said as they came to the training grounds.

"Yeah, just as big as a Yamato, with twice the fire power." He said, smugly. They came to the targets, and prepared to fire.

"No, first we gotta get that agility up. Your gonna run this course, which will teach you to shoot on the move. No more of this sitting back and launching stuff. So, Burke, you're up first." The destroyer saluted and got ready.

"Go!" Nimitz shouted. The Destroyers accelerated and quickly reached top speed, maneuvering through the course like she had done this many times before. She readied her 5-inch Mark 45 gun and fired multiple rounds in quick succession. She hit the target after 4 shots. And completed the course.

"How did I do?" She asked after rejoining the group.

"Battle damage assessment is 91/100. Pretty good" Nimitz said. "Ok, comrade, you're up." The large battlecruiser moved into the starting position. Nimitz gave the signal and the large ship took off. He had a little trouble maneuvering through the course, but he made it through ad hit the target with his dual purpose 130mm gun. "cyka blyat…." He said under his breath. He regrouped with the destroyer and the supercarrier.

"Well?" He asked.

"94/100, again, not bad." He said patting his back.

"Спасибо, comrade." He said.

"Nimitz, Nimitz come in." A voice over the radio said. Nimitz got a little distance from his group to answer.

"Go ahead."

"We have a large force of abyssal vessels heading towards the district, you're the only one who's already on the water." She said.

"Roger, we will deploy." He got close to his group, and launched his hawkeye. "You guys wanted action, you got some. Large force of Abyssals heading this way, we're the only ones who can get there in time." The two ships smiled and nodded, ready to do what they had to do.

"I'll launch an initial strike group to take out their AA, from which you can launch your missiles and destroy what remains. If you have too, go into QQC. According to my radar, they're about 20 miles to the west." Nimitz launched his strike force, consisting of Super Hornets and Intruders. The group of ships moved into positions to fire.

"Abyssals spotted!" Burke yelled. "I'm gonna kill them!" Nimitz put his deck shield in front of her, to hold her back.

"Hey, what gives!?" She asked.

"You can't just charge in there like an idiot, besides, I already laid out a plan." His planes suppressed the AA defense and began to return to him.

"Launch Missiles, destroy them!" Nimitz ordered.

"Запуск ракеты!"

"Tomahawks Away!" The two missile laden ships launched a barrage of missiles, which completely overwhelmed the abyssal forces. Almost all of them had either been sunk or critically damaged.

"Get in close and finish them off!" Nimitz said as he charged in. The other ships followed him and got ready.

"Open fire!" Nakhimov opened fire with his 130mm gun, destroying one of the Abyssals with a single hit. Burke got in close with her 5-inch and used its rapid-fire advantage to suppress the remaining abyssal, which then was destroyed by Nimitz after being sliced.

"Hey that was my kill!" She yelled.

"Gotta be quick, anyway, that takes care of that so les get home." Nimitz said as he rejoined the group. _This is Special force one, the most powerful group take to the ocean._ He thought.


	7. Turning Point

**Somewhere at sea…**

"AAA open up!" The CWIS cannons open fire on a fleet of Abyssal aircraft diving on Nimitz. One by one the aircraft are shot down. Then a destroyer shoots past him charging at the enemy Abyssals, firing her MK.45 cannon.

"I got it, Nimitz! Tomahawks Away!" She yells, and her barrage of missiles fly towards the enemy abyssal fleet. They impacted the targets with deadly efficiency, sinking most of them.

"Запуск ракеты!" Nakhimov shouted before sending his barrage of missiles towards the remaining Abyssals. The missiles hit the remaining targets of the enemy Abyssal fleet, leaving no survivors.

"Wait, what's happening to my radar?" Nimitz asked. "Are you guys getting the same thing?"

"No, but my radar is going haywire too!" Burke said. The out of nowhere an Abyssal grabbed Nimitz's head and pushed him onto the water. The Abyssal cruiser tried with all her might to push the Supercarrier under the waves and drown him. What she didn't see was a CWIS on his shoulder, which turned and opened fire, shooting the eye of the Abyssal.

" _AAAHHH!"_ She screamed, and covered her shot up eye with one hand, giving Nimitz the Perfect opportunity to land a blow to her face.

"Hey, you! Let's Dance…" Nimitz said, raising his fist's. The Abyssal cruiser gave the signal to the others to not interfere. The ships on both sides continued to fight. Nimitz lunged at the abyssal with a right hook, she dodged it and swung back, hitting him in the stomach. She readied her gun, but the CWIS on Nimitz shoulder opened fire and distracted her enough to where Nimitz knocked her out and sunk her.

"Enemy retreating, we should too." Nakhimov said. Nimitz and Burke both nodded and headed back to the Naval District.

 **Naval District**

Nimitz was sitting on the roof of his quarters, looking towards the sunset, just trying to think of what he would do next. Nakhimov and Burke both noticed that something was off about him.

"Hey, Nakhimov, you should probably talk to Nimitz, he won't come down from the roof." The missile destroyer said, with a worried look on her face.

"да, I will talk to Nimitz. He has been worrying me too." He said, making his way out the building. He climbed up the ladder and walked over to the supercarrier. He took a seat by him and looked at the sunset with him.

"What are you doing here, Naki?" Nimitz asked, still looking into the sunset.

"Товарищ, you need a special ship." Nakhimov said.

"Special ship...you don't mean?" Nakhimov nodded his head.

"I don't know, man… I don't think anyone will take me, officially." Nimitz said. Nakhimov patted him on the back

"Nonsense, Товарищ, I bet literally any ship here would take you!"

"Not so loud, dude, literally any ship in the harbor probably heard that." Nimitz said, laughing a little. Little did they know, a few ships who were roaming by the building did in fact hear him. They didn't notice it at all and Nimitz came down from the roof.

 **The next day…**

Nimitz woke up bright and early to go for a morning jog. He was jogging along when Fubuki came up alongside him and started jogging with him. He looked at her and smiled, which was met by the same gaze from her.

"I heard you and that other ship, Nakhimov talking yesterday." She said, after stopping. Nimitz looked at her with a confused look.

"Talking about what?

"You're looking for a 'special someone', right Nimitz?" She asked.

"Well, I'm glad it was just you who heard it, I wou…"

"No, word got around fast, so, before the chaos starts, Nimitz I…"

"Nimitz!" Another ship called out, which it turned out to be Akagi. Behind her was Kongou and her sister's and a few other ships. They all surrounded Nimitz, and all started to talk at once. Nimitz was about to be overrun, until Nakhimov stepped in front of him to block everyone else.

"Alright everyone, give him some space. _Товарищ, run…"_ Nakhimov said, but he didn't need to. Nimitz was already slowly backing away from the group, when he was sure no one was looking, he booked it. He found a spot near the ocean that was secluded and well hidden. He heard the footsteps of the others as they walked back past them. When they passed he emerged from the area and right in front of Akagi.

"Oh…Hey, how are you?" He asked nervously. She giggled in response and hugged him. He smiled and hugged back, only to look up and see her sister giving him the death stare. He just stared back at her, with a nervous smile and starting to sweat a little. He let go of Akagi and stepped back, but Akagi didn't let go of Nimitz, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his back. His eyes were closed, but he felt his lips touching something soft. He opened them up to see Akagi embracing and kissing him. He pulled away and stood up.

"Oh, would you look at that, I've got a mission! Talk to ya later!" Nimitz said, rushing to the nearest launch bay.

"Naki! Let's go!" Nimitz shouted, passing him. He nodded and caught up to him.

"Where are ae going, _Товарищ?"_ The battlecruiser asked.

"Just follow me." The carrier replied.

 **20 miles from the Naval district**

The two ships were well away from the Naval district before Nimitz could sigh a breath of relief. He launched his Hawkeye, just in case an abyssal or Kanmusu was heading his way.

"What's the matter? Why the sudden launch?" Nakhimov asked.

"Well…my first kiss was taken, that's one reason. The other is that I needed to get some fresh air." The carrier replied. Nakhimov laughed.

"So, your flustered?! That's why?! That's hilarious!" Nakhimov laughed up a storm.

"Ugh…yeah that and it looked like Kaga was about to murder me." Nimitz finished. The Russian looked at him his laughs starting to get slower and slower.

"ha..ha..your joking right?" Nimitz just looked at him. "о гопник, ты перепутался(oh, Gopnik you have messed up)"

"I know I have Naki, thanks for the reminder. The thing is…"

"You like her back, don't you?" The supercarrier nodded. "Then tell her! Don't be an idiot and keep it inside."

"Have you ever wanted to tell someone you liked them before?" Nakhimov sighed and nodded.

"да, and the thing is, I told her. We just couldn't be together." Nakhimov explained.

"She must've been a great ship to catch your focus, Naki. Who was she?" Nimitz asked, relived he had shifted the conversation elsewhere. Nakhimov sighed and looked at the supercarrier.

"You must promise not to tell anyone this information." Nimitz crossed his heart. "Ok, well…she was an abyssal." Nimitz's eyes widened. He calmed himself before he said anything.

"YOU WHAT?! HOW AND WHY?!" Nimitz shouted. Nakhimov turned red. " _Sigh…_ sorry, just tell me, what class of abyssal was she and how did you ask her out, ok?"

"Ok, she was a Re-class battleship…emphasis on the 'was'" Nimitz had a confused look on his face, which slowly moved into a facepalm.

"Let me get this straight, you, a Kirov-class battlecruiser, fell in love with a _Re-class battleship?"_ Nimitz asked.

"And I killed her. I had too…or else I was gonna be labeled as a traitor." Nakhimov finished. "She was kind, until she wanted to kill me. About that time one of the other ships found out and word spread fast. So, I sunk her." Nimitz noticed that Nakhimov was starting to cry. He comforted him.

"Hey, its ok. I understand, you'll find someone." Nimitz said. An internal alarm suddenly went off, followed by the sound of naval guns firing.

"Battle positions! CWIS opening up!" Nimitz shouted. Nakhimov nodded and got into a defensive position. Both PHALANX systems on the ships opened fire on the incoming shells, clearing most of them from the sky. Nimitz slid down his CIC glasses, which allowed him see the Abyssals in on the horizon, clearly.

"Launching strike force! Hornets and Growlers!" He said, pulling out two arrows from his holder. He launched both in quick succession.

"Naki, once the strike package has been delivered, lay down everything you got with your missies."

"Roger, wait where did your strike package go?" Nakhimov asked. Nimitz looked into his CIC glasses, but He was right, his aircraft was gone from radar. Nimitz was confused, this had never happened before.

"Naki, launch your missiles. I'll track them on radar." Nakhimov launched his missiles, Nimitz watched carefully, they approached the target, but disappeared once they got near the formation.

"What the hell is this tomfoolery?" He asked himself. Then he saw something that shocked him, the formation of fighters he sent out and Nakhimov's missiles were heading at them.

"LAUNCH S.A.M, LAUNCH S.A.M!" Nimitz ordered. Then his radar went haywire, both ships had lost their radar. Nimitz couldn't believe it, he was shooting at his own planes. His CWIS continued to fire, knocking down plane after plane, but they were just a distraction, Nimitz was hit by one of Nakhimov's missiles, nearly forcing him to return to base immediately.

"NIMITZ!" The Russian battlecruiser, lunged in front of the carrier protecting him from another missile strike. "Kure Naval district this is Nakhimov, we are 20 miles to the south of the base, Nimitz is critically damaged, I am moderately damaged. Requesting reinforcements!" Nakhimov called out.

"It's no…use Naki. Those abyssal growlers jammed our coms…" Nimitz was holding his side, he was in bad shape. The turned missile hit him right in the aircraft holder, which caused a bit of a fire. He put it out, but nearly all his arrows were destroyed.

"Naki, retreat. That's an order…" Nimitz said, slowly turning around and heading back. The Russian battlecruiser turned away from the abyssals, before leaving the area he shouted at them.

"пошел ты!(screw you!)" and with that he caught up to Nimitz, helping the wounded carrier back to the district.

 **Kure Naval District**

Nimitz was in bad shape when he got back, critically hit by an anti-ship missile that had somehow been turned against him.

"Nakhimov! Nimitz!" Fubuki shouted once she saw the two come into the port. She rushed down to the water to see them. Nimitz had a burn wound from his fire, which was still smoking and Nakhimov had smoke coming from his missile impact. After a few minutes the two were in a repair pool.

"Nimitz! Nakhimov!" Fubuki busted into the area, followed by a few other ships who had heard about their arrival. Nimitz was too injured and tired to notice them.

"OI! A LITTLE PRIVACY!" Nakhimov shouted. They all blushed and left. "Nimitz, you ok?" Nimitz shook his head. "Still hurts, eh." Nimitz nodded.

"We have to inform the secretary ship about what we experienced." Nimitz said. Nakhimov nodded. "Good, but for now we play the waiting game…" Nimitz said. _Christ, I hope we done run into something like that again._ Nimitz thought.


	8. Naval Warfare (Part 1)

**Kure Naval District**

Nimitz was in his room, sad about the loss of most of his aircraft. The other ships staying in his dorm were worried about him, again. He was giving off a bad vibe whenever he came into the living room to get something to eat. One day the two ships that were staying in his quarters tried to talk to him.

"Nimitz? You ok?" Arleigh Burke asked. Nimitz just groaned.

"товарищ just tell us, were here for you." Nakhimov said. Nimitz sat up and glared at them. "Umm, what's with the evil look?"

"73%..." Nimitz said in a deep voice. The two ships looked at him. "73% of my aircraft were destroyed. On top of that, I won't be battle ready until my new holder and aircraft arrives from Kitsap." He explained before getting up and heading out the building. He walked around the district thinking to himself. _Jesus…I lost almost all my planes, got injured and now I can't just send my aircraft out. Also, everyone was acting so weird when I gave my report…_

 _ **5 days ago…**_

"Secretary ship Nagato!" Nimitz said, saluting the battleship. "I wish to share my report from my patrol." Nagato nodded. "At around 1400 hours two days ago, battlecruiser Nakhimov and I encountered a new phenomenon during our naval battle. One which caused our radars to go haywire and turn our weapons against us." Nagato just stared at him.

"This actually happened?" She asked.

"yes ma'am, it turned 12 of my aircraft and 5 of Nakhimov's anti-ship missiles against us. Thus, the injuries, and loss of aircraft." He explained. Nagato was silent. "Nagato, that is my report. For now, I recommend that we keep all the carriers off the water, unless you want to risk their own planes firing upon our ships." Nimitz said.

"War is not won without taking risks. And this next operation is going to require your force to participate. We have contacted your shipyard. One of your aunts is delivering your aircraft. She should be here in a week." Nagato said. She turned around and looked him in the eye. "You will participate in the operation, with or without the aircraft." Nimitz saluted and began to walk away.

"Nimitz!" The supercarrier stopped and turned around.

"Yes ma'am"

"I'm…I'm glad you're ok." She said. "Dismissed." Nimitz smiled at her.

"Thank you." He walked out the room, and ran right into Fubuki and Yuudachi, causing them both to fall.

"Sorry!" Nimitz said, helping them both up. They both laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Just follow us. We need to tell you something." Fubuki said.

 _ **Present day…**_

"Nimitz!" It was Akagi standing in front of the carrier, who was sitting on a bench. She had her hands on her hips and it looked like something was up.

"Yes Akagi, what's up?" He asked, still sort of sad.

"There's a ship here for you, by the name of 'America.' She said that she has a delivery for you." Akagi explained.

"Where is she?" He asked. Then another carrier came behind her. Nimitz instantly recognized her and jumped up to embrace her.

"Auntie America! I missed you!" Nimitz said, hugging the supercarrier.

"Hello Nimitz, I have something for you." She said. She took off the aircraft holder she had slug on her shoulder and put on Nimitz. He looked up and smiled at the carrier.

"So, how's my aunts and uncle?" Nimitz asked, still clinging to the carrier.

"Kitty and Connie are alright and your uncle John is good." She said, prying the super carrier off her. "So, who's your friend here?" She asked turning to Akagi.

"Oh, umm…that's Akagi." Nimitz said, blushing.

"You must really like her." She said before turning to the Japanese carrier. Her expression changed from a smile to an evil glare, like the one Kaga gave Nimitz. "Take care of my nephew, or else…" She said, in perfect Japanese. This caused Akagi to smile nervously and start trembling. Nimitz stood in front of her, like he was shielding her from a shell.

"Auntie, your scaring her. Also, don't worry about her, she doesn't even like me." Nimitz said. The response was his aunt's face going from a scary to borderline yandere.

"I mean like a lover! She doesn't hate me!" Nimitz clarified, which caused his aunt to laugh.

"You had me there for a second! Anyway, I should get going. Later Nimitz." She said, beginning to walk away. Before she got back to the water she turned around and said one more thing.

"Nimitz, the admiral told me to tell you that another ship will be joining your force. Ticonderoga is her name." She said before walking off. Nimitz sighed and shook his head.

"Nimitz, your family is scary." Akagi said, still slightly trembling. He put his arm around her. She stopped shaking and stood closer to him.

"Yeah, you should meet my mother." He felt Akagi lean on him. He looked down into her eyes. "On second thought, maybe not." He laughed nervously, which turned into a sigh.

"What is it Nimitz?" Akagi asked. Nimitz looked at her and grabbed her hands. Akagi started to blush.

"Can I tell you something, Akagi?" Nimitz asked. She nodded, neither of them noticing that they were being watched by many ships, among those ships was Fubuki. "Akagi I…I…" He was stuttering, and she was still looking into his eyes.

" _Attention all ships. These are the groups participating in the next operation. Carrier group 1, Torpedo group 5 and Special force 1. You will be departing tomorrow to rendezvous with the Yamato Fleet."_ Nagato said over the P. A. system. Nimitz looked at Akagi, a look that was a bit shocked, but ok with that interruption.

"I'll tell you later, ok Akagi?" She nodded and the two went their separate ways to get ready for tomorrow.

Back at Special force 1's quarters, Nimitz was examining his arrows. All his squadrons that he lost were replaced. He sighed and decided to get to bed, after all it was going to be a long day.

 **The next day, out at sea…**

The ships that made up the three forces heading out were in a cruising formation similar in style to the IJN formations. The Carriers were at the back of the pack, ready to launch their fighters at any given moment. The flagship of the torpedo group slowed down to be by Nimitz's side. The supercarrier noticed this.

"Fubuki, looks like our old group is sort of back together." Nimitz said. Kongou heard this and made a peace sign at Nimitz, who saluted her in return.

"Yeah, it feels good." Fubuki replied. Kaga looked at Nimitz, wondering if he would finish what he was going to say to her sister earlier. Shokaku noticed her looking at him.

"Hey Kaga, something bothering you? Maybe about Nimitz?" She asked. Kaga snapped out of it and turned to her fellow carrier.

"Oh, it's nothing you should worry about. I just wonder if he means what he says sometimes." Kaga said.

"Or maybe you have feelings for him as well." Zuikaku butted in, catching the attention of some other ships who were listening.

"What?! No, I don't have feelings for that oversized flotilla!" Kaga shouted starting to blush.

"Well it's not too late to confess to him if you do. He technically didn't finish confessing to Akagi." Zuikaku said.

"And how do you know this, sister? Could it be that you have feelings for him as well?" Shokaku asked. Zuikaku's face turned red. "I see, so you do! That's ok though." Shokaku said, hiding her feelings as well.

 **Later that day…**

Nimitz was getting a bit creeped out that they haven't seen any abyssal ship yet. His radar wasn't picking up anything but the fleet.

" _Oy blin,_ for once I want some action!" Nakhimov said. The other ships, agreed with the battlecruiser's statement.

"Hey Fubuki. Mind if I launch a recon flight?" Nimitz asked. She nodded, and with that Nimitz pulled his Hawkeye arrow, one of the arrows that survived, and launched it. The arrow transformed into an E-2C and climbed away.

"Shokaku, Kaga. This should be a two-stage recon mission. Launch your planes as well." Fubuki said. They both complied and launched their planes. Each launching 6 A6M2 fighters.

"Can't be two careful, eh Nimitz?" Nakhimov said. Nimitz nodded and slid down his CIC glasses, tracking the 13 planes on radar. Then he noticed something, the zero's seemed to be circling something, as well as the Hawkeye, which was sending back information.

"Attention all ships, the recon flight has found an enemy fleet and is strafing the ships. According to my recon plane, the fleet contains 7 destroyers, 3 Battleships, 4 heavy cruisers and 2 carriers." Nimitz said. "Contacts are about 30 miles to the southeast. Hold on, oh no…"

"What is it Nimitz?" Kongou asked.

"They're engaged with the Yamato Fleet."


	9. Naval Warfare(Part 2)

**120km from Kure**

"Fubuki, we're the ones who're supposed to rendezvous with them, we have to help them." Akagi said. Fubuki nodded.

"Alright everyone, we're changing course to the southeast, get ready…" Fubuki was cut off by Nakhimov and Arleigh Burke's CWIS firing, destroying incoming Abyssal shells.

"Radar is showing another fleet 5 miles to the south. That's what just fired at us!" Arleigh shouted.

"Nakhimov, Burke, Launch your missiles!" Nimitz ordered.

"Roger! Tomahawks away!" Arleigh Burke shouted, launching a barrage of 15 Tomahawks.

"Запуск ракеты!" Nakhimov shouted, launching his barrage of 15 missiles. Nimitz began to launch his aircraft when he noticed something on his radar, some signatures looked all too familiar.

"Oh no…it can't be. Nakhimov, Burke, ready your anti-air weapons! All carriers launch fighters!" Nimitz ordered. They all complied and every carrier in the fleet, including Nimitz, launched their fighters. The air fleet consisted of 24 F/A-18E Super Hornets, 6 F-14D Super Tomcats, and about 60 A6M3 Zeros, plus the E-2C and the remaining Zeros from the recon flight. The large aerial fleet left the formation of ships and streaked out towards the enemy fighters, which looked exactly like Nimitz's E/A-18's and F/A-18's only they were a darker color. Nimitz had taken off his CIC glasses because it was overwhelming him to look at the radar signatures. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Nimitz look out!" Kongou shouted, putting herself in front of Nimitz, taking an abyssal version of Nakhimov's P-700 Granit missiles.

"KONGOU NO!" Nimitz said, embracing the battleship.

"It's okay…I can still float…" She said, wincing at the pain from the strike. He saw other ships suffering from the first wave of missiles.

"Get back to the district, you're in no condition to fight." She reluctantly nodded and sailed away in the opposite direction, along with ships that were also in critical condition. Nimitz's rage slowly began to build. He picked up an arrow with a lightning bolt on the fin. He readied the arrow and launched it. The arrow flew at the enemy fleet before transforming into a flight of 6 F-35C lightnings, each loaded with Paveway smart bombs. The stealth fighters streaked towards the fleet, who was unaware of their presence.

"Dump them!" Nimitz shouted. The F-35's all dropped their bombs, which a Battleship and a heavy cruiser, sinking them. The Rest of the fleet, focusing on the Kanmusu, were now firing at the 6 Lightning's that were disengaging from their bombing runs. One F-35 was shot down, another one was critically damaged while the rest climbed to help fight the aerial battle going on in the sky.

"Fubuki, we have to retreat! If we stay here we're gonna be obliterated!" Nimitz said. His CWIS positions opened fire on another wave of missiles, all of them targeting the carriers. He also saw torpedoes in the water. He deployed his Nixie countermeasure, which attracted the torpedoes toward it, completely obliterating it. He pulled it out of the water to see there was nearly nothing left of it. His CWIS continued to fire, destroying most of the missiles. The ones that got through missed their targets, giving Nimitz a bit of time to sigh a breath of relief. Then he heard the distinctive noise of 9 18-inch guns firing. He saw the shell fly over him and airburst, allowing the shell fragments to shower on the Abyssals like a cluster bomb. He turned to see a tall girl bearing the legendary guns of the Yamato and her fleet on the horizon.

"It's Yamato!" Zuikaku exclaimed. _Yamato…thank god!_ Nimitz thought.

"Nimitz, I'm almost out of anti-ship missiles!" Nakhimov shouted.

"Same here! Do we keep fighting?" Arleigh Burke asked.

"This is where we make our stand! We keep fighting!" Nimitz shouted, prepping another arrow to launch. He along with the other carriers were launching their attackers, weakening the Abyssals attack. Nimitz launched his arrow, which transformed into a flight of 6 A-6E intruders. He Launched another arrow, this time 6 F-14 "Bombcats" appeared and streaked towards the targets. By this time Yamato and her fleet had joined up with Nimitz and Fubuki's fleet, starting to decimate the abyssals. Just as Nimitz was about to launch another flight, his CWIS opened up on a final, defiant wave of missiles, all streaking towards him. He put up his deck shield bracing for impact. The first missile decimated his shoulder mounted CWIS and another blew up his Catapult bow. Then the firing stopped, after about an hour of fighting. They had taken many casualties, luckily no ship was sunk on their side.

"Nimitz, are you ok?" Fubuki asked. Nimitz just smiled.

"Never better." He said before moving to Yamato. She was about a foot and a half taller than him. She looked down at the supercarrier with a confused look on her face.

"Thanks for the backup Yamato, we're really happy you came when you did." Nimitz said. The super battleship just looked confused as to why an American carrier was speaking fluent Japanese.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm CVN-68 USS Nimitz, supercarrier. I joined a few weeks back." He said, extending a hand. Yamato smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Nimitz. You must be that carrier everyone is talking about. The supposedly indestructible carrier." Yamato said calmly. Nimitz laughed nervously and answered.

"Ha ha, yeah 'indestructible' doesn't really fit the bill especially after just now." Nimitz said. His friend rushed to his side worrying if he was critically hit again.

"Nimitz! Are you ok? I saw you take a hit and…" Nakhimov noticed the battleship standing in front of him and stood up to meet her gaze. She smiled, which made the Russian battlecruiser blush. Nimitz looked from Nakhimov to Yamato and back. _Ooohhh! Naki, I see what's happening here. I got you bro!_ Nimitz thought.

"Yamato, this is my friend Admiral Nakhimov. Say hey dude," Nimitz said. Nakhimov was speechless, too captivated by her beauty. "Umm hello? Earth to Nakhimov!" He gave up trying to snap him out verbally after 2 minutes. "You know what? Why don't you guys RTB, we'll catch up." Nimitz said, preparing to tow the "crippled" battlecruiser back to base.

"Ok, nice to meet you Nimitz and Nakhimov." She said, before heading off. Nimitz tied a rope around him and Nakhimov and he towed him to port.

 **Kure Naval District**

Nimitz slapped Nakhimov a few times to get him to snap out of his trance. He finally came too and realized what he did.

" _Oy blin…_ Sorry I had to make you tow me back." He said, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It is ok, my friend. I know what you feel like. I have to keep myself contained near Akagi." Nimitz said. They both looked at each other and laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a catapult to fix." Nimitz said after they calmed down.

"I'm gonna hit the repair pool then." Nakhimov replied. They both walked their separate ways, except Nimitz changed his mind and went to visit the infirmary. When he got there, he could see many ships were in the beds, surrounded by their fellow ships. Nimitz walked in and went to find Kongou. He found her quick, mostly because her sister ships were all around her bed.

"Hey, Kirishima, Hiei, Haruna. How is she?" He asked. Only Hiei turned around to look at him. She tried to say something, but she couldn't get it out. He knelt down by her side and comforted her. He then got up and looked at her. She was hit hard, by the looks of it she was in a coma.

"She's ok." Nimitz said. "I know she is." The three sisters looked up at the supercarrier. "Give this to her when she wakes up." He said, taking off a pair of wings and giving it to Kirishima. Before he walked away he knelt back down and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, I owe you one." He said, before getting up and leaving. _I don't want to lose a friend again._ He thought.


	10. Battle of the Philippine Sea

_**Truk Naval Base, 6 months later…**_

"Nimitz, your new ships are here." Nakhimov said to Nimitz, who was still trying to fix his bow. He looked up at the Russian ship.

"Alright, so who's joining our…"

"NIMITZ!" Arleigh shouted, busting into the room. She walked up to the desk where he was sitting. And slammed her hands onto the table. "WHY DID YOU ACCEPT HIM?!" She shouted and pointed to the other destroyer, who had a band-aid on his left cheek. A taller girl, who was a cruiser stood behind him. When she saw Nimitz, she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Nimitz, so good to finally meet you." She said, while hugging him. After a while she let go. "I'm CG-67 USS Shiloh." She said, calmly. The destroyer walked up next to her and saluted.

"DDG-67 USS Cole, reporting for duty!" He said, with the same enthusiastic tone as when Arleigh-Burke introduced herself. The Supercarrier smiled

"Nice to meet you two, welcome to the fleet. I'm CVN-68 USS Nimitz. I can see Cole knows Burke" He said looking at both Arleigh-Burke and Cole. "And this is Admiral Nakhimov, Russian battlecruiser." Nimitz said. He waved at the two. Arleigh was clearly upset and punched her brother on the left side of his stomach.

"OOOWWW! WHAT THE HELL BURKE?!" He shouted, collapsing to his knees, and holding his side. Shiloh helped the destroyer to his feet and walked him over to a nearby futon. Arleigh stormed out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Nimitz asked Shiloh.

"I guess some Arleigh-Burke class destroyers just don't like their siblings." Nakhimov said. Cole started crying, which caught everyone's attention. Nimitz walked over and sat down by him.

"Why doesn't she love me?" He asked, sobbing. "She was only there once…" He said, lifting up his shirt to show them what he meant. There was a scar from what looked like surgery.

"Wait, you're the one that abyssal self-destructed next to?" * Nimitz asked. He nodded his head. "I'll go talk to her, ok?" Nimitz said, in assort of angry tone. He nodded again. Nimitz patted him on the head and got up.

"Nimitz, don't be too harsh on her, ok?" Nakhimov said.

"Don't worry, I won't."

 _ **One hour later…**_

After an hour of searching he still couldn't find her. _Where did she run off to, it's almost time for lunch._ He walked back to his room. He opened the door to find Arleigh-Burke sitting next to Cole, rubbing his head. Nimitz began to walk away, but it was too late.

"I Know you're there Nimitz." She said. "I honestly want to be like you, caring for the fleet, jumping in front of shells to protect others. I just…I don't…" She began to sob.

"Burke…" He walked over and hugged the crying destroyer. "It's ok, just let it out." The two stayed like this for about 15 minutes before she calmed down.

"Arleigh, did I ever tell you about my family?" She shook her head. "Well, grandmother and her sisters didn't get along, but even so, they were there for each other. Didn't matter if they hated each other. My friend, Missouri, learned a Hawaiian word. 'Ohana' which is family. And family should never get left behind." He said. "He's your younger brother, you have to protect him." Nimitz said. She just nodded.

"Now then, we have a sortie order. Shiloh and Naki are already on the water." He explained. At about the same time, Cole woke up. When he saw his sister, he jumped back.

"Nice to see you rested Cole, now don't worry, I talked to your sister. She won't hurt you anymore." He said looking at both destroyers. "Now move it! Can't keep the rest of the fleet waiting."

 **Philippine Sea – AO**

The fleet was sailing in a sort of box formation. They consisted of the carriers Shokaku, Zuikaku, and Nimitz. The cruisers Chokai, Shiloh, Mogami, Furutaka, Kitakami, Kuma, Chikuma, Nakhimov and Aoba. The battleships Yamato, Kongou, Haruna, Kirishima, and Hiei. Finally, the Destroyers Fubuki, Shimakaze, Yuudachi, Kirasagi, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuki, Inazuma, and Mutsuki.

"Well, this is very unsettling." Nimitz said. Shokaku turned to look at him.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well according to Cole over there, there isn't an abyssal within 50 miles of us." Nimitz said. The other ships slowed down next to him.

"What? How can you tell what Cole-Kun can see?" Fubuki asked.

"Well, we can share our radars with each other, at least what we see. And right now, neither he nor I can see nothing." He explained "Shiloh! What about you?"

"Nothing, not even on LRR**" She said. "Wait… hold on a second. There's a small fleet about 162 nautical miles to the north."

"Yamato! We have a potential enemy fleet. Should we launch our aircraft…" Nimitz stopped mid-sentence, because his radar just lit up with enemy aircraft.

"Nimitz, if you have nothing to say, then why…"

"We need to launch our planes." Nimitz said, cutting off Yamato. "Sorry, but we need to launch our planes now. I can see about 300 aircraft, we need to return the favor." Nimitz said. Yamato nodded.

"Alright, ladies if you'll join me…" Nimitz said pulling out a hornet arrow. "Let's get this show on the road!" Nimitz said, releasing his arrow which turned into 6 super hornets. The other carriers followed suit and launched their planes. Nimitz saw Kaga reach for a bomber arrow and stopped her.

"What is it now Nimitz?" She asked annoyed.

"Hold off on your attackers until we get into visual range of the enemy fleet." Nimitz said. Reluctantly, she agreed and the other carriers did the same. _Half of my squads are up there, please come back safe._ Nimitz said. The aerial battle that would take place would be one of epic proportions. Tomcats and Hornets working alongside Zero's against the might of the abyssal naval air force, especially since they had developed their own version of Nimitz's planes.

A few hours passed and Shiloh kept tracking the Abyssal fleet as they moved towards them.

"Shiloh-san, how far away are they?" Chokai asked the missile cruiser. Before she could answer Shiloh's, point defense system opened fire, destroying incoming abyssal shells.

"Max shell range! Fly Tomahawks!" Shiloh shouted before launching a salvo of 10 tomahawk missiles.

"Ok little bro, let's let them fly!" Arleigh said, launching her own missiles. Cole nodded and launched his. The white streaks traveled towards the target, most of which got through the tight AA of the Abyssals. The missiles struck home, sinking two torpedo cruisers and a heavy cruiser. Every canon available was opening fire on the small fleet.

"Cole-kun, you lead a torpedo attack with the destroyers…" Kongou ordered.

"While I draw their fire!" Nimitz interrupted.

"Nimitz no, you're a Carrier." Akagi said. Nimitz looked up and smiled at the carrier.

"Then get ready for one hell of a wake-up call." Nimitz said before zooming out of the formation. He pushed forward gabbing his sea sparrow knifes. He only stopped when he saw a high ranking abyssal. He wasn't wrong about one thing though, the abyssals focused fire on the lone carrier about half of them struck home.

"Burning love!" The sound of Kongou's canon's firing and the shells impacting the abyssals blowing up was a sight to see. He just sat there and stared off into the smoke from the now exploded abyssals. He could hear the faint cry of his name. Before he saw Nakhimov block a shell for him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU NEED TO LAUNCH YOUR BOMBERS! THE OTHERS HAVE DONE SO!" Cole shouted.

"Oh, right!" He picked up an Intruder arrow and launched it. He kept fining his arrows until he was out of bomber arrows. He saw them overwhelm the last standing abyssals.

"That should wrap it up, lets head back." Cole said, as if he was taking command.

 **Truk** **Naval Base**

 _What the hell happened? I froze up, that never happened before._ He thought, sitting on his futon.

"Hey Nimitz." Some said from his doorway. He looked up to see Akagi standing in his doorway.

"Hello Akagi, listen…" He began, but Akagi wasn't in the doorway, she was by his side when he looked back up.

"hmm?" She said.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as ever…" He said, grabbing her hands. "Akagi I…I…I have…no, I…uumm…" Nimitz couldn't get the words out, he just stuttered, blushing as well. Akagi giggled, he knew what he was trying to say, and it was funny to see someone stumble over their words.

"It's ok Nimitz. I like you as well." She said. Nimitz's face turned a new shape of red, like a fresh apple off a tree.

"Akagi I like you!" He shouted out of nervousness. Akagi smiled and hugged him, it was a nice little moment, until they both heard some laughing behind them.

"Well, seems like that went well." Cole said behind them. Nimitz let go of Akagi and stood up, turning towards Cole, towering over him, he had those same murderous eyes that his grandmothers and fathers had.

"Umm…Nimitz?" Cole asked. He approached the destroyer, then laughed. "What's so funny? You nearly made me go Kool-Aid man through this wall!"

"Ah, little Cole, you'll find that special ship one day." Nimitz said. Cole just looked away, embarrassed.

* * *

 ***Referencing the October 12th, 2000 attack on the USS Cole**

 ****Long Range Radar**

 **Now, I was thinking of adding other modern ships to this story, but I think I'll let you guys decide. I'll pick three ships over the course of next week. Please leave the ships Ident. and name. (Ex. DDG-67 USS Cole)**


	11. Battle For Guam

**Truk Naval Base**

Six orange F/A-18E's streaked across the sky, loaded with both air to air and air to ground ordinance. The ordinance were just dummy bombs, but they still packed a punch when they hit.

"Watch out for those bombs, Fubuki!" Nimitz shouted. He was standing on the shore, bow in hand watching Fubuki try with all her might to shoot down the supersonic fighters. It was amazing how she had the agility to dodge the falling bombs as they were traveling very fast.

"I'm watching them Nimitz! They're just moving so…!" Just before finishing that sentence she downed one of the Hornets. "fast? I got one! Did you see that Nimitz?!" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, but…." He replied, followed by the sound of his CWIS firing, then a flaming Hornet barely missing Fubuki. "Pay attention." He said. Fubuki nodded and resumed firing at the orange fighter-bombers. Nimitz watched in awe as she now making the dummy bombs miss without even trying, as well as dodging the strafing runs. While Fubuki was, at this point, dodging everything while trying to find an opening to fire, a few of the Destroyers came by to see where all the noise was coming from.

"Nimitz-kun, one of your planes flew over our barrack-poi. Could you try to keep them out to sea, please?" Yuudachi asked. Nimitz turned to face them and nodded. The other destroyers noticed Fubuki out on the water, shooting at some of his target jets. "Is that Fubuki-chan?" Kitikami asked.

"Yep, ever since the battle last week, she has asked me to train her in shooting down my type of aircraft, now that the abyssals have them. Speaking of which, you girls need to train as well." Nimitz said. The destroyers looked at Fubuki, working her hardest to try and shoot the jets out the sky. Then the sound of a hornet blowing up and hitting the water filled the air for a moment. Nimitz turned around and applauded the destroyer.

"Well done, Fubuki! Well done." Nimitz said. He called back the remaining 3 hornets in the air, which returned to the carrier, landing on his deck shield. Fubuki sailed off to the docks, and Nimitz turned back to see the other destroyers had left.

"Huh…guess I'll launch a Hawkeye to scout out." Jay said aloud. He pulled out the screw-finned arrow and launched it. He then watched it climb away and took a seat on a patch of grass with his CIC glasses on. _Hmmm…. there's an abyssal fleet about 200 miles to the south, heading away….a small force up north…_

"Hey Nimitz!" Nimitz jerked his head to where the voice came from. His heart was pounding, and he had to catch his breath a bit before answering.

"Jesus Christ, Akagi, you really shouldn't do that." He replied, lifting his glasses to reveal Akagi standing there with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you though."

"So, what are you doing?" She asked. Nimitz just laid back down onto the grass and gestured her to sit next to him.

"I'm just monitoring some of the Abyssals I can see on radar." Nimitz said. Akagi was confused. _How can he monitor them?_ She thought. "Probably confusing, but these glasses I have are able to connect with my Hawkeye and its ability to track any Abyssal within 250 miles." He said.

"That's pretty cool! You can see them before they even think about attacking a base or basses with that range!" Akagi exclaimed. Nimitz nodded, then called back his Hawkeye.

"Akagi can I ask you something?" Nimitz asked. She nodded. "I've been wondering, have you or any other of the carriers gotten even the slightest bit jealous of my abilities?"

"What? No! At least not me. I can't say too much for my sister though." She says.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she is." Nimitz said, smiling. He turned to see Shiloh and Cole walking toward him. He got up to greet the two.

"Nimitz, we have to talk. Now. Excuse me Akagi." Shiloh said, in a very serious tone.

"Akagi, we'll talk later." Nimitz said. Akagi nodded and walked off. "Ok, what happened?" He said.

"We have an emergency sortie. A very large abyssal, along with a fleet was spotted heading in the direction of Kure." She said.

"How come our radars didn't pick them up?" Nimitz asked. Cole shrugged.

"It's possible they knew of your presence and sailed out of your radar range." Yamato said, startling Nimitz.

"Yamato, what're you doing here?" He asked.

"Almost everyone was ordered to sortie about 5 minutes ago, товарищ." Nakhimov said, walking out from behind Yamato. "So, we should get going, no?" Nimitz smiled, he had a feeling, even he couldn't really explain. Deep down he knew it was _that._

 **30 miles of the coast of Guam**

Nimitz's Hawkeye was relaying information about the force ahead of him. The information he was seeing was unbelievable.

"Nimitz, are you seeing this?" Arleigh-Burke asked. "Whatever is in that squall is massive!" Fubuki sailed up to the carrier, who had a look of concern on his face.

"Nimitz, what's the matter?" She asked.

"There's a firefight going on in there, some US naval ships are in there." Nimitz said grimly. He saw the radar signature of US ships in the squall, aircraft too. The abyssals have better tech than the USN Kanmusu now, meaning that it was going to be a slaughterhouse.

 _I have to help them…we can't lose Guam._ Nimitz thought. "Cole, Shiloh, Burke, we gotta help them. Everyone else, try to form an encirclement around the squall." He ordered.

Inside the squall, many of the USN Kanmusu stationed at Guam were trying their hardest to survive the onslaught of abyssal fire. The subs based there were sitting underwater, trying their hardest to hide from the Abyssals while the surface fleet tried to hold them off.

"Why are they attacking in a rain squall?!" _Fletcher_ yelled to his brothers and sisters. "This is crazy!" He saw his sister _Cony_ take a big hit, blasting her back a few meters.

"Cony, No!" He turned to another salvo of shells coming right at him. He then heard the sound of a Gatling gun, followed by the explosions of the shells above him.

"Fletcher! What are you doing?!" He looked up and saw _Nimitz_ with his deck shied covering both of them.

"My sister…she's…"

"I had a feeling, listen, you gotta fight on for her and all our other sunken comrades." Nimitz said, calmly. "ok?" Fletcher nodded and got focused on firing back.

"Naki, can you estimate where the Abyssals are firing from?" Nimitz asked.

"Yes, I can, why?"

"Really, naki, sarcasm now of all places." He sighed, before his CWIS system opened fire on some shells flying at him. "Whatever, just tell the Battleships where to fire so we can get an opening to send the destroyers in for torpedo runs." Nimitz ordered.

"Roger!" Soon he heard the sound of the Japanese battleships firing and saw the shells land, briefly revealing the abyssals position. The onslaught of fire stopped.

"Everyone with torpedoes, hit that opening!" Nimitz shouted. He heard the cheers of the destroyers and the now surfaced subs as the passed him to begin their torpedo attacks.

"All carriers, launch attackers and fighters!" He ordered. He loaded his Hornet arrow and launched it, following it up with a "Bombcats" arrow. "Send em!" He saw the sky light up like a nuke went off. Whatever was hidden in the rain squall was gone, along with any other abyssal that was with it. The rain squall dissipated and the ships all regrouped with their specific squadrons. The torpedo squadron, led by Fletcher went up to Nimitz and thanked him for the help.

"Nimitz, thanks for the support."

"No problem, and you know, I couldn't have done it without my friends." He said, gesturing to the Japanese and Russian ships.

"You're based with the IJN? But you're a Navy ship!" He exclaimed. Nimitz laughed at the little ships' comment.

"You're right, but we have a common enemy, can't let our differences get the best of us." Nimitz said. "I mean, I'm working with a Russian ship, and we're friends!"

"I guess…." The little American destroyer turned to face the Japanese ships and saluted them. "See ya around ladies!" He shouted before leading his squadron away. Nimitz and the other American ships of Special Force 1 regrouped with the Japanese ships before heading back to Kure.

* * *

 **Well, sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter, but it is done. With Finals around the Corner these chapters are probably gonna be coming around very scarcely, but I will be writing more over Summer.**


End file.
